


The Telltale Kiss

by KellySandrays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon-El and Winn are barely in this, Reveal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySandrays/pseuds/KellySandrays
Summary: During a night out with their group of friends, Lena Luthor starts to feel like she’s never going to have a chance with the woman she’s smitten with, Kara Danvers. So when Supergirl stops by later that evening to check on her, a slightly drunk Lena decides to confide in the superhero...despite having a bit of a crush on her, too.-How the reveal should have happened.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 27
Kudos: 452





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which I ignore the canon timeline.

Lena powers down her computer and sinks back into her office chair with a sigh, rubbing her left temple absently, willing away the first tendrils of a migraine. It’s late, late enough that even her overworked (but well-compensated) secretary left at least an hour ago, and the whole of L-Corp is silent, save for the gentle hum of the heat registers and the faraway whine of a siren.

The company is losing money this quarter--too much money. Lena knows it’s because she’s had to be so focused on the bureaucracy, on the mergers and acquisitions and sales. That part of the business was never her forte. The tech is lagging; L-Corp’s competitors are grabbing the headlines and the research dollars. Lena needs to get back into the lab herself, bring the innovation and the science to the forefront once more. 

She realizes that she has once again forgotten to eat dinner, and pads barefoot over to the stark white shelves lining her office, her heeled boots long since kicked off under her desk. A protein bar will have to do, that and the finger of whiskey she pours to settle her nerves. It’s almost nine-thirty, and she’s supposed to be at the bar already. If it were for anyone else, she’d beg off, using her very valid day full of meetings and creeping migraine as an excuse. There’s only one person she’d go join at a dive bar downtown after a day like today, which is why she picks up her phone and dials up her driver. That one person is exactly the one who’s waiting for her.

For everyone, she mentally corrects herself as she slips into her jacket and boots. Waiting for everyone, not just Lena, although she knows Kara really does want her there. It’s one of the semi-regular nights out for Kara’s group of friends, and Lena’s joined them a few times before. She’s always felt a little out of place, but it gives her a chance to see Kara in a setting where they’re not CEO and reporter, discussing L-Corp’s latest ventures. They’re just Lena and Kara.

In the long ride down the elevator from her penthouse office, Lena smoothes her skirt, adjusts her collar. There’s really no time to go back to her apartment and change, though she knows she’s overdressed for the bar. At least the whiskey helped.

When George pulls up in front of the bar, he glances at her over his shoulder. “Are you sure this is the place, ma’am?” he asks.

Lena smiles. “Has character, doesn’t it?” The bar is nestled between a laundromat and a dollar store. “This is it. I’ll text when I’m ready to leave.” 

George gives her a curt nod, and Lena steps out onto the curb. A rush of cold air has her pulling her long coat tighter around her and bending her head against the November wind as she hurries inside.

The inside of the bar is such a contrast to the cold, quiet night outside. Here there’s the clank of glasses and beer bottles, soft lights and cheerful conversation. Happy shouts greet her immediately, and she can feel her shoulders relax as she makes her way through the wooden tables and the pool-players to the high top in the corner where Kara’s friends are gathered around half-empty pitchers of beer and baskets of tortilla chips.

She says hello to them all in turn; Winn, Lucy, Maggie, Alex, James. And Kara. Kara, whose eyes always light up at the sight of Lena, whose easy grin follows her happy greeting. But then, Kara’s like that with just about everyone. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Long day at the office,” Lena offers lamely as she drapes her jacket over an empty chair. They all wave away her apologies and offer her drinks. Lena accepts the glass of scotch James brings her, lets the amber liquid warm her, lets the glass steady her as she relaxes into her usual role of observer on the fringe of Kara’s friend group. She’s never been as free as they all seem to be, free with personal anecdotes and casual touches. Her upbringing was too formal for that. 

Kara looks lovely tonight, Lena notes. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, the blond waves bouncing as she talks animatedly with Alex and Maggie. Her glasses complement her outfit, a crisp blue button-up that manages to look refined and casual at the same time. As Lena watches her, Kara’s eyes meet hers, and Lena smiles. But just as Kara is starting to stand up, like she might come around the table to join Lena, Winn pulls up a chair.

Lena always enjoys Winn and his enthusiasm for new tech, but tonight her heart sinks a bit as he starts chatting away about nanotechnology as a potential antiviral delivery mechanism, something Lena knows has been in the press as L-Corp’s next big venture. Her eyes often drift back to Kara almost involuntarily, as Kara plays darts with Alex or sneaks one of Lucy’s jalapeno poppers. But the barstools around Kara are always occupied, and now Winn’s talking about commercial space flight.

Just when Lena thinks the night might start winding down--and that she might get some time with Kara--she hears James and Alex call out a greeting, sees Kara’s face brighten into a wide smile. “Hey, it’s Mike!” exclaims Winn, who rises to give the newcomer an enthusiastic handshake. 

Lena takes a careful sip of her scotch as the tall, good-looking Mike joins them. He seems to know everyone else there, but Kara makes a point to introduce him to Lena. A new intern at CatCo. Bit old for an intern, Lena muses to herself, but gives him a polite smile and a raise of her glass.

Winn eagerly engages Mike and Kara in conversation, and Lena finds herself on the periphery once again. Alex and Lucy are playing pool, and James decides to call it a night, though first he slides a third glass of scotch over to Lena, bless him. 

The alcohol is helping her keep a friendly, neutral expression on her face even as she feels the night, the slim hopes she’d allowed herself to feel about the night, slipping away from her with each brush of Mike’s hand against Kara’s forearm, each giggle Kara lets out in response to something he says. Lena takes another sip. She knows she should eat something, at least a handful of stale tortilla chips from the basket on the table, or she’ll be welcoming that headache back with a vengeance in the morning. And yet she doesn’t want to call attention to herself by reaching across the table. If she could simply disappear and find herself home in her apartment, she would. 

“So, where do you work? I don’t think I’ve seen you around CatCo.” 

It takes Lena a moment to register that Mike is talking to her, his expression friendly as he refills his pint glass from the lukewarm pitcher of beer.

“Oh,” she clears her throat. Has Kara not told him anything about her? “A technology company.”

“Lena is the CEO of L-Corp,” Kara supplies, smiling warmly at her. “She’s an amazing scientist and businesswoman.” 

Mike nods politely. “Sounds interesting,” he says, giving no indication that he’s aware she’s a Luthor, or has even heard of L-Corp before. 

“It is, sometimes,” Lena says mildly, though she wonders what sort of news intern wouldn’t recognize the most famous corporation in National City...or the sister of its most infamous criminal. 

Kara says something else that Lena can’t quite hear over the other patrons’ sudden victory shouts at the pool table behind her, and Lena feels a sharp, uncomfortable twinge of jealousy at the way Mike tilts his head toward Kara in response, rests his hand gently on her lower back. Kara might not know it, even, but the man is enamored of her. Lena takes another sip of scotch, mostly to have something to do rather than feeling like she’s intruding on a private moment. Kara laughs at what Mike replies, and suddenly Lena just _needs_ to get out of there.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she murmurs. “I need to use the ladies’ room.” 

She thinks she hears Kara call out for her as she weaves her way through the crowd, but she keeps walking. She underestimated the effects of the alcohol on her empty stomach, and doesn’t want to turn her head for fear the room will begin to spin beyond her control. No, better to keep moving forward, eyes focused on the wooden “RESTROOM” sign along the back wall of the establishment. 

The ladies’ room is blissfully quiet compared to the rest of the bar, and empty. Lena goes to the sink and leans against it, hands resting on the cool porcelain as she meets her own eyes in the mirror. She looks tired, she notes. And drunk, her eyelids heavy. 

The door swings open, and Kara is there, looking first toward the stalls and then noticing Lena by the sinks. 

“Lena, are you all right?” she asks. There’s that concerned crinkle between her eyes, the nervous gesture as she adjusts her glasses. Lena wonders if Mike has picked up on these mannerisms that are so very _Kara._ Probably. She closes her eyes for a moment.

“Lena,” Kara repeats softly, stepping closer. “What’s going on?”

Lena tries to laugh, but opens her eyes to find Kara disarmingly close, concern etched on her face. “It’s nothing, really,” she tells the blonde. “Just a long day at work, and meetings that didn’t go as I anticipated. And now I’ve added too much scotch and too little dinner on top of that. I really should be going, and let you get back to your...to Mike.”

Kara tilts her head at this, still studying Lena intently. “I’m sure Mike’s fine. He and Winn have become good friends.”

Lena just nods. She wants to ask Kara directly whether she and Mike are good friends too, or more than, but she can’t seem to get the words out. For now, knowing would be worse than not knowing. 

“Anyway,” Kara continues, “I see those guys all day at CatCo. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” She pulls Lena in for a hug, which is almost more than Lena can stand. The restroom is too bright, too much fluorescent strip lighting and synthetic lilac air freshener, and Lena can hear the steady drip-drip-drip of the leaky faucet. 

But she wills herself to relax, and Kara feels so good, her arms surprisingly strong around Lena, supporting her as she sways slightly at being unexpectedly shifted off-balance. She smells like soap and shampoo and spiced rum, and she’s so soft that it makes Lena sigh.

“I think I need to go home,” she whispers against Kara’s neck, too aware that they’re standing in the middle of a bar restroom to stay this way much longer.

“Okay,” says Kara, but for a moment squeezes her tighter. “I can take you home, if you’d like.”

“Don’t be silly,” murmurs Lena, pulling away now and turning to the mirror as if to check her mascara, but mostly just needing to put a little space between her body and Kara’s. “I’ll just text George, and--oops,” Lena drops her phone on the tile, clumsy with the alcohol and the sensory overload of being so close to Kara. Kara picks it up swiftly and hands it back, that concerned crinkle back on her forehead. 

“Sorry, I know I must seem so out of it right now, when I’m usually so put together,” Lena says with a self-conscious chuckle, not wanting to meet Kara’s eyes. She sends a quick note to George to meet her in front of the bar as soon as he can. 

“It’s okay,” Kara says. She smiles. “I’m just glad you were able to join us for a bit.” 

Lena nods, feeling awkward now, but thankfully Kara moves first, holds the door for Lena and helps steady her at her elbow as they make their way back through the crowd.

Lena can’t stomach the idea of going back to the table to say goodbye to everyone, to see the ease with which Kara will fold back into the group as Lena leaves. So instead she says a quick goodbye to Kara near the door, and steps out into the cold night.

**

Back at her apartment, cozy in her oversized National City University sweatshirt and yoga pants, Lena settles into her couch with a mug of tea, her legs tucked under her. She makes a mental note to give George a raise again--he’d been unfazed at her tipsiness, and had offered an elbow to lead her into the building and see her safely into the elevator. She still feels a bit drunk, but it has blessedly settled into a warm, languid feeling. For a moment, she allows her mind to wander back to the way Kara had hugged her in the bathroom at the bar. Did friends just hug each other in empty bar bathrooms like that? Did friends hug so _tightly,_ their bodies pressed so close together, their breath tickling each other’s necks? Lena supposes she wouldn’t know; she’s never had a friend quite like Kara before.

There’s a soft rush of air then, a sudden breeze from her open patio door, and a gentle thud with the scuffing of boots against concrete. Lena sits up a bit, sets her mug on the glass coffee table in front of her. 

“Supergirl,” she says, just as the superhero strides into view, stepping through the sliding door into Lena’s living room. Her cape flutters around her gently as she walks. 

“Lena,” Supergirl says, stopping a few feet away, her usual confident, stoic expression replaced with one of gentle concern. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asks, hoping she sounds calm and unconcerned, despite knowing that Supergirl can probably hear how her heart is racing. It’s not just the unexpected visit, although Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t occasionally leave her patio door open just in case the hero might feel like popping by for a chat, which she does on very rare occasions, usually if she happens to be responding to a crime scene nearby. The two of them aren’t very close, not really, but Lena had always felt they had a mutual respect. And, if she’s being honest, Lena has a bit of a crush.

Oh, it’s not the same as the crush she’s harbored for Kara for months now. With Kara, everything feels warm, tentative, sweet, beautiful. With Supergirl, there’s an edge--a restrained power--that appeals to Lena on a more surface level. And that restrained power is very much evident tonight, perhaps accentuated by the alcohol still warming Lena’s blood. Lena straightens the magazines on her coffee table, needing to busy herself somehow.

“I’m sorry to just drop in like this, Lena,” Supergirl says. She seems to be searching for words. “I was just nearby and saw your patio door open. Just...thought I’d see how you’re doing tonight, I guess.” With that, she gives a sheepish grin. “Sorry if I’ve disturbed you. I shouldn’t just drop in like this, unexpected.”

“It’s fine, really. Would you like to sit down? I’m afraid I’m not very good company tonight, but you’re welcome to stay for a bit.” Lena shifts, sitting up a little straighter.

Supergirl nods and sits lightly on the edge of Lena’s couch, looking like she might jump up at any moment. Lena wishes she didn’t make the superhero so nervous, but then again, their chats are usually brief, and usually on the balcony with Supergirl floating nearby or perched on the railing. It’s the first time Supergirl has been on her couch, and quite so close. 

Lena gets up and walks around the kitchen island to the fridge, pulling the door open even though she knows it’s practically bare. “Can I get you anything? Water? I have…” Lena squints, makes a face. “Half a grapefruit, or some celery that’s a bit wilted.” 

This makes Supergirl laugh. “Amazing as that sounds, I’m fine, really.” 

Lena uncorks the half-bottle of merlot that’s on her counter, and pours herself a small glass. Tea doesn’t feel like enough this evening, after all. As an afterthought, she pours one for Supergirl too, even though she knows alcohol doesn’t have the same effect on Kryptonians. But at least she won’t be drinking alone. 

The corner of Supergirl’s mouth quirks slightly when Lena hands her the glass and returns to her spot on the other end of the couch. “You know this doesn’t do anything for me, right?” 

Lena settles back against a throw pillow and takes a sip, savoring the rich, earthy taste. “I know. But I didn’t want you to feel left out.” 

Supergirl smiles and takes a drink too, finally not looking quite so much like she’s ready to launch herself back out the patio door. How long has it been since Lena’s had anyone else in her living room? Lena’s been on dates, sure. But none that have captured her interest enough to invite someone over--not in more than a year. And she hadn’t found an excuse to invite Kara to come over, to hang out just the two of them. It’s only been the occasional group bar outing or game night. It’s silly to think Kara would ever want anything other than a group hangout, anyway. They’ve never discussed their romantic lives, but certainly All-American Mike is a better fit than a Luthor for someone like Kara, anyway.

“Want to talk about it?”

Lena realizes she’s been lost in thought, and shakes her head slightly. “Not really.” She downs the last of her merlot in one swallow. “I’ve just had one more night in a never-ending stream of romantic disappointments.”

Supergirl chokes a bit on her sip of wine, but recovers quickly, setting the glass on the coffee table. “What--what do you mean?” she asks, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her suit.

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. All her mixed-up feelings about Kara are simmering right below the surface, and she’s so close to just blurting it out to Supergirl, of all people. Lena’s just sober enough to know how humiliating that would be.

“It’s just,” Lena stills herself for a moment, tries to choose her words carefully. “There’s someone I’m sort of interested in. And tonight it was made quite clear to me that she already has someone else. I’m just...trying to process that, I guess.” 

Supergirl is just looking at her, her mouth open slightly in surprise. “She--?” the blonde manages to squeak out.

Lena had leaned her head back against the couch, eyes closed for a moment, to settle the swirling feeling the wine is giving her. She opens one eye to regard the superhero, quirks an eyebrow at her. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to be weird about that. I couldn’t bear it.”

Supergirl shakes her head emphatically. “No!” she clears her throat. “No. I’m not weird about it. Just...didn’t realize.” Supergirl stands, starts pacing back and forth in the living room, her cape swirling around her. 

“Are you...are you sure this woman you like is...with someone?” 

Lena sits up a bit. “Would you sit down? You’re making me dizzy.” Supergirl sits back on the edge of the couch, looking chagrined. “I mean…” Lena shakes her head. “Yeah, she didn’t say as much, but it was pretty clear to me.” 

Supergirl is staring at her intently, and it makes Lena shift under her gaze. It’s not uncomfortable, exactly, but it’s...a lot...to be sharing something personal with someone like Supergirl.

Supergirl takes another sip of her wine, looking out the window thoughtfully, and Lena takes advantage of the rare opportunity to observe. The superhero still hasn’t relaxed--her shoulders look tense, and her fingers are gripping the stem of her wine glass so tightly that Lena wonders if it’s going to break and send merlot flying all over her couch. But she looks so striking in that deep red and indigo suit, contrasting with her golden hair and pale, slender neck. 

Supergirl sets her glass down. “Why don’t you talk to her, then?” she asks, meeting Lena’s eyes. 

Lena shakes her head, sighs. “It’s better this way. Honestly, Kara is so...she’s so good and pure, that a relationship with a Luthor? It just wouldn’t work. I wouldn’t wish my family on her. Or anyone, really.”

If Supergirl is surprised to hear Kara’s name, she doesn’t let on. “Hey,” Supergirl scoots closer until their legs are touching, and she takes Lena’s hands in her own. “I know you’re a Luthor, and you feel like your last name comes with a LOT of baggage. I get it.” She pauses. “But you, Lena Luthor, are _good._ You’re kind, you’re SO smart...you’re going to save the world, you know? And you’re not half-bad-looking either. I mean, I guess.” She flashes a grin, coaxing one from Lena in return. 

“Are you flirting with me, Supergirl?” Lena tries for a light, teasing tone, but the blonde’s words touched her deeper than she could have expected, sending a warmth blooming through her. Supergirl was so earnest when she spoke, like she was reaching through all the fog of Lena’s family issues, romantic failures, and loneliness and grasping onto the small spark of light within.

“Mm,” Supergirl replies, leaning her shoulder against the back of the couch but never dropping her gaze from Lena’s. “Just telling the truth, because I need you to hear it.” 

Lena nods, and looks down at where their hands are still clasped. 

“Okay, and maybe flirting a little,” Supergirl says, and she reaches up to tuck a loose strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing lightly against Lena’s cheek.

Lena kisses her. She kisses Supergirl, moving even closer to her on the couch, closing the small gap that had remained between them. Supergirl kisses her back, and oh, there’s a softness there that Lena didn’t expect. Yes, there’s the taut supersuit under Lena’s fingertips, wrapped around the solid flex of Supergirl’s biceps, almost shimmering with strength. But there’s such gentle sweetness in the way she kisses, slow and dreamy. Lena blinks in surprise, and gazes into wide-eyed baby blue. “Kara,” she breathes. 

It’s not a question. She knows, the Tetris piece fitting perfectly into place and clearing the board with that one kiss. Supergirl is Kara. Kara is Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note rating change to Mature.

Kara keeps eyeing the still-open patio door, wondering if she ought to leave. But she’s already changed out of her supersuit, back to the gray slacks, cream tank top, and light-pink cardigan she’d been wearing earlier, along with her glasses, which she absentmindedly adjusts as she sinks back further into Lena’s couch. And despite the powerful urge to flee, her desire to stay, to talk to Lena, is stronger. 

She can’t stop mentally berating herself for kissing Lena. A moment of weakness, but how could she possibly resist Lena Luthor looking at her like that, asking in that low, husky voice of hers whether Supergirl was flirting with her? 

She probably wouldn’t have kissed her, had she been dressed as Kara. God knows she had wanted to in that bar bathroom--it had taken every ounce of her superstrength not to turn her head just a few inches and capture Lena’s lips with her own. But that wasn’t the sort of thing Kara did. That damn suit and cape, though, always made her feel like she could do anything, whether it was stopping a semi with her bare hands, flying to the edge of the atmosphere, or kissing the most breathtaking woman in all of National City.

And now Lena knew that Kara had lied...if not directly, then of course by omission. She’d said Kara’s name without a hint of doubt, and had abruptly excused herself to another room--presumably her bedroom--where she’d been for the last ten minutes. 

Just as Kara starts to eenie-meenie-miney-moe to herself about whether to knock on Lena’s bedroom door or leap off the patio, Lena’s back, walking right up to the other side of the coffee table and regarding Kara with her hands on her hips.

Kara sits up quickly. “I’m not with Mike, you know,” she says, before Lena can speak. “I’m not interested in him. I’m interested in you, Lena, and have been since the day I met you.” 

Lena opens her mouth to reply, then stops herself and looks out the open door, as if gathering her thoughts. Kara waits, willing herself to let Lena say whatever she had planned to tell Kara, and trying to tune out the rapid beating of Lena’s heart that’s suddenly so loud to her sensitive hearing.

Lena comes around the coffee table and sits on the edge of it, facing Kara, taking Kara’s hands in her own. Kara looks up at her in surprise. She’d expected Lena to be upset with her, or to be withdrawn and ask her to leave. But her hands are warm around Kara’s, her expression kind.

She’s quiet for a moment, rubbing her thumb idly across Kara’s palm, then says, “Do you know how many times I’ve wished for a secret identity?”

Kara tilts her head at this, but waits for Lena to continue.

“I’ve wished to move through the world without people immediately knowing I’m Lena Luthor, and drawing conclusions about me based on that image. I’ve wished to have close friendships and relationships without people having ulterior motives or preconceived notions--or having to worry for their safety because of their connection to me.” She meets Kara’s eyes. “Much like how I imagine you must feel as Supergirl.” 

“Lena, I--”

“Wait,” Lena smiles. “So I understand why you didn’t tell me. But you should know it would have made things a lot easier on me. At least then I would have understood how I could have such strong feelings for two women at the same time.”

“You--had feelings for us?” Kara catches herself and laughs. “For me, I mean?”

“Have feelings, yes. For Supergirl, and for Kara. But if I’m being honest…” her voice drops to a whisper. “Kara was always my favorite.”

At this, Kara can’t help but break out into a huge grin, one that Lena matches, shaking her head fondly. “Don’t get too cocky about it, though.” 

“I would never,” Kara says coyly. She feels all the tension leave her body at the sight of that beautiful smile. It’s so rare to see Lena smile, and it always makes Kara feel brighter and warmer than if she’d spent hours under the yellow sun.

Then Lena’s smile fades, replaced by a look that Kara can’t quite read. Lena reaches out and gently takes the glasses from Kara’s face, folding them and setting them on the coffee table. She looks at Kara again, her eyes traveling over her face, to her clothes, and back to meet her gaze. 

“There,” she says. “Both of you, at once.”

With that, Lena stands, still holding Kara’s hands and bringing them to rest on her hips as she moves forward to straddle Kara on the couch.

An instant burst of heat rushes over Kara as Lena floods all her senses. The gentle weight of Lena settling against her thighs, the soft fabric of her sweatshirt that Kara’s hands grasp and tighten into fists. The light scent of Lena’s shampoo, her detergent. The staccato of Lena’s heartbeat filling Kara’s ears. The sweet flavor of merlot, of chamomile, of Lena. 

Their kisses start slow, exploring each other’s soft lips and tentative tongues. Lena kisses like Kara always imagined she would; deeply focused and thorough.

But the desire builds so quickly in Kara, coursing through her body and settling as a deep ache where Lena’s straddling her lap. Their kisses start to alternate between slow and hungry, getting more urgent, less controlled. And then Lena’s hands and hips start to move. She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, over her arms, and grips her waist as she starts to rock against Kara, restless. 

Kara breaks away from the kiss to adjust them both, turning to lie back on the couch with Lena still on top of her. Lena takes advantage of the break to swiftly pull her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a simple but flattering black bra, and Kara splays her hands across Lena’s creamy skin, moving them slowly up toward the hem of her bra.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, gazing up at Lena, who’s looking down at her, eyes dark with desire.

“Yes,” Lena says simply, and leans forward to kiss Kara again, fitting their legs together on the narrow couch. Kara unhooks Lena’s bra, sliding the straps down slowly and discarding it to the floor. Kara wants her cardigan and tank top _off, now,_ wants to feel Lena’s full breasts pressed against her own, wants the heat of their skin together. But Lena’s kisses feel desperate, like she can’t get enough of Kara, and Kara’s hands are everywhere, nails trailing lightly over Lena’s back, over her ribcage, which makes Lena gasp, then laugh softly, nipping at Kara’s earlobe.

Kara slides her hands further down, pausing questioningly at the waistband of Lena’s pants, and Lena rests her forehead against Kara’s as she looks down between them. Kara’s hand dips under the smooth fabric, and she watches Lena watch her, the heat between their bodies like a furnace. Lena’s hips jerk as Kara slips one finger inside, then two. “Fuck,” murmurs Lena, her voice thick with desire, and Kara groans at the hot, slick wetness that pools into her palm.

Their eyes meet again as Kara starts to move her hand, shifting for a better angle, trying to tamp down her own overwhelming desire so she can focus on Lena’s. Kara captures her mouth again, swallows her desperate whimpers, and with just a few strokes Lena is tightening around her, arching her back, gasping Kara’s name.

Lena’s still only for a few moments, draped languidly over Kara, when she starts to place tiny kisses along Kara’s neck to her ear, and whispers, “Bedroom.” And then she’s up and walking across the living room, down the darkened hallway. Kara gives herself just a moment, a deep breath to center herself, and follows.

Lena’s bedroom is dark save for the soft glow of a reading lamp on her nightstand, and Lena’s sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. When Kara walks toward her, Lena bites her lip, eyeing her up and down. “You’re wearing way too much.”

Kara smiles at her...and spins, discarding cardigan, slacks, everything, with superspeed. Lena laughs. “Well, that’s one way to do it,” she says, and lies back on the bed, beckoning Kara closer. “Wish I could do that. I need you inside me again, and these dreadful yoga pants are really in the way.”

Kara kisses her. “Mm. But the problem with superspeed is, it’s hard to savor the moment. I’d use superslowness if I could, you know.” And she slides Lena’s pants down, and her underwear too, until she can climb on top of Lena, heat against heat, and kiss her again. She’s losing herself in Lena, in the ache between her legs that hasn’t left and is only growing more urgent. Kara’s hands move everywhere, over Lena’s breasts, thumbs trailing across hard peaks and soft fullness, eager for more of her. 

“Kara,” Lena whispers. _“Kara.”_

“Yes, Lena,” Kara murmurs, breaking away to meet her eyes. 

“You’re floating,” Lena grins, and Kara looks down to find that, indeed, she’s hovering off the bed, a few inches over Lena’s body.

“Cute as that is, I want to feel your weight,” Lena hooks her leg around Kara’s hips and pulls her flush against her. “— _oh._ " Lena’s voice fades into a low groan as Kara sinks into her. Intoxicated by the sound, Kara finds Lena’s mouth again, delving her tongue deep inside, then rocks her hips firmly, eliciting another groan.

Kara trails kisses slowly down Lena’s body, glancing up occasionally to make sure Lena’s desire still matches her own. Lena, whose eyes are heavy-lidded with want, whose legs are restless against the sheets, touches her hand lightly to Kara’s shoulder, affirming, guiding her lower. 

And Kara’s senses are full of Lena again, drunk on her scent, her taste as she moves her tongue against Lena, slow and savoring. She follows Lena’s lead, flicking her tongue feather-light when Lena squirms; hard and fast when Lena makes a fist in Kara’s hair and pulls her closer, thighs tightening and trembling around her.

Lena beckons Kara up toward her, meeting her lips for a deep, appreciative kiss, and then guides Kara higher, so she’s bracing her hands against the headboard while Lena slides lower to taste Kara from below. 

Kara’s hips rock almost involuntarily as she moves against Lena’s eager mouth and swirling tongue; leans into Lena’s touch when her hands reach up to cup Kara’s breasts. There’s a sharp crack, then. They both startle, and Lena looks up to find Kara with a handful of splintered wood from Lena's headboard. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Kara gasps, but Lena laughs and kisses the inside of Kara’s thigh tenderly, guiding her attention back. “I’ll buy a new one, darling,” she says.

“I’m just, uh, not really used to this,” Kara says, “It’s really hard to control my powers with you.” 

“Hey,” Lena says, running her hands gently up and down Kara’s legs. “In case you haven’t noticed, I like making you lose control.” Kara bites her lip nervously, but relaxes when Lena grins up at her reassuringly and pulls her hips closer again. “Don’t worry about it. I want you to enjoy this.”

And Kara does, returning her focus to Lena, Lena, Lena. And when Kara comes hard against Lena’s mouth--and again against her hand--she doesn’t break anything else.

**

The morning finds them sprawled in Lena’s bed, legs and arms draped together amid tangled, crisp-white sheets. Sunlight streams in through the window, bathing them in a warm glow as Kara wakes Lena with soft kisses against dark lashes and alabaster skin. “Mm, good morning,” Lena murmurs, not moving until Kara taps a finger impatiently on Lena’s collarbone. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a morning person,” Lena groans, then opens one eye to regard Kara. “You _are_ pretty cute with bedhead, though.” 

“So, that was nice,” Kara says, her tone hopeful. She sits up a little to rest against the broken headboard.

Lena smiles. “It was. Why didn’t we do this sooner?” She rolls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling fan, idly tracing circles on Kara’s bare leg with her fingertips.

“Well, to be honest, I wasn’t even sure if you were into women.” 

Lena laughs. “Oh, it’s hard for _anyone_ to distract me from my work, you know.” She tilts her head to look up at Kara. “But somehow you’ve managed to be _very_ distracting to me for _months._ ”

Kara kisses her forehead, then runs her fingers through Lena’s hair, brushing it back from her face. “Maybe we could get together again soon. Like...tonight?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind? Like…a game night or a happy hour?” 

“No, silly,” Kara chuckles, and slides down on top of Lena, nipping gently at her neck as Lena’s legs immediately wrap around Kara’s hips to hold her tight. “Just us.” 

Lena sighs contentedly. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @ksandrays


End file.
